1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting apparatus for an elevated installation, e.g., a road lamp, a lighting apparatus to be attached to a ceiling, a signal, an air conditioning system to be attached to a ceiling, an apparatus to be suspended from a ceiling for a stage and a construction having a large space, furniture, an alarm, a smoke detector and a signboard.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, when an elevated installation such as a road lamp, is installed at a high place, or when maintenance work for such an elevated installation is performed, three methods have been used conventionally: (1) a scaffold is constructed, (2) a vehicle for high lift work is used, and (3) a lifting apparatus for maintenance is installed at a high place.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional methods, there is a problem that the cost therefor is increased. Further, there is much possibility that an accident is caused because all the steps of the work are performed at a high place.
In particular, in the case where a lifting apparatus for maintenance is installed at a high place as described in the above item (3), when the lifting apparatus itself fails, for example, a scaffold must be constructed as described in the above item (1) or a vehicle for high lift work must be used as described in the above item (2) in order to repair the lifting apparatus.